The Lost Sister
by Frogs
Summary: Draco and Hermione were going out, but then Draco accused Hermione's brother of killing his sister. They broke up. Now he lives in Wisconsin. Read to find out more! THERE IS NO MAGIC IN THIS STORY! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has no magic in it. And I do not own Characters.**

**May 27, 2000**

Draco's POV

I'm seven years old waiting with my grandparents for my mum to have the twins that she had been pregnant with for eight months and 4 weeks. My grandprents were shacking and I couldn't figure out why. Then my father came out looking really sad. He shook his head at my grandparents. My grandma busted into tears. My father walked over to me.

"Draco, I have something I have to tell you. Your mum died well having your sisters. Your sisters are fine," he said. Before he got the last sentence out I was crying, hard. My mum had just died, I couldn't believe it. My dad had to carry me out of the hospital crying.

_The next day_

I woke up and realized that we had to go pick up my sisters today. Today I wasn't going to cry in front of my dad and sisters. My dad had already got up and made breakfast. It was really yummy, but it wasn't like mum's. After breakfast I got dressed and we left for the hospital.

"Dad, what are my sister's name's?" I asked, wondering what I should call them.

"Well, the oldest is named Airaleea, like your mother, and the other is named Airabeca," he answered, smiling a sad smile. We rode the rest of the way in slance. When we got there my dad walked to the counter and they took us to Airabeca and Airleea. The girls looked so much alike.

"Dad, which one is which?" I asked, confused.

"That one is Airaleea," he said pointing to the one that was a little bigger, "and the other is Airabeca," he said, pointing to the smaller one. They were so cute. When we go them home we put the girls in their rooms. Airaleea's room is pink with white furniture. Airabeca has purple room with white furniture. They both had hardwood floors, like the rest of the bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Draco's POV_

_4 years later_

I was in my room with my girlfriend. We were really just talking when a scream rippled through the air. We ran outside as fast as we could.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"Airaleea feel into the stream," Airabeca sobbed.

"What?" I yelled as I ran and jumped in the ice cold water. I found her quickly and pulled her out. When we got out she wasn't berthing. I tried to do CPR, well Hermione- my girlfriend- tried to find a pulse.

"Draco I can't find a pulse," she said crying. I broke down into tears.

Hermione's POV

Draco is crying like crazy, and all of a sudden I see my brother- Drew- rush outside with a phone and some rope. Then I remembered that as we were coming out here, Drew had been running inside. I also think Draco realized this.

"You did this!" he hollered in outrage.

"Wait, Draco," I said standing in front of my little brother so that Draco wouldn't kill him.

"Oh, so now you're on the killers side. He was the one who just killed my little sister, one of the only things I have left of my mum. You know what we are done," he spat, harshly. I had to hold back my sobs. I walked over the tiny bridge to my property.

"Bye, Draco," I said over my shoulder. As soon as me and my brother were in the house, I leaned against the door, slid down to the floor, and started to cry my eyes out.

_Draco's POV_

I called my dad and an ambulance as soon as Hermione left. When my dad got to the house I went to my bedroom and cried for two reasons, one my little sister was dead and two me and Hermione had broken up. I felt so stupid for breaking up with Hermione. She was never going to forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV

_1 month later_

I had just finished packing the boxes that my dad wanted me to pack. We were moving from Brittan to America. We were going to live in De Pere, WI. We are leaving on the 28th of May, the day after Airabeca's Birthday which will be tomorrow. We had ended up having a funeral for Airaleea. All of our family, friends, and ex. friends showed up. By ex. friends I mean Hermione, Drew and their mother.

Their father had died right after Hermione's mother found out she was pregnant with Drew, Hermione was five. Her father died of a heart attack. It was very devastating. We had gone to the funeral because I was friends with Hermione.

_The next day_

I woke up, got dressed, and ran downstairs to have breakfast. After I had my breakfast I finished packing the last of the boxes into the moving van. When the rest of the family got up we started heading to the airprot to go to De Pere, WI, USA.

_1 year later_

Hermione's POV

Draco had moved to somewhere and had broke my heart. I think he and his family moved because they couldn't live where Airaleea had died. Well today was May 27, 2005, making the twins five years old.

I had made a pack that, every time the twins turned a year older, I would go give flowers to Airaleea's grave. I figured that Draco wouldn't come back to give his sister flowers foe her Birthday, so I would. The day before I had gone and bought some daisy's in rainbow colors. I had got the one with the most pink daisy's in it knowing pink was her favorite color.

I had just gotten Jacob- my half brother to dive me to the grave yard that she was buried at. As soon as we got there I regretted it. There was Drco standing there with sunflowers.

"Do you still want to drop off the flowers?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah."

Then I got out of the car with a bottle of water and the flowers. I walked over to the grave and put the flowers in the pull out vase.

"I bet she would love the pink ones," Draco said from behind me.

"Thanks," I said glad I had made a good choice. I then put the water in and whispered "Happy Birthday" then left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Draco's POV_

_4 years later_

"What? Why?" I asked, my dad had just told me that we were moving back to Brittan.

"Because I found a higher paying job. Now get packing," my dad ordered.

"Fine."

"Oh, Draco, we are moving back to the same house that we had left. Just thought you might want to know," my father said.

_Hermione's POV_

I was walking down the street when I felt something hit my back, then I was out cold.

_Ron's POV_

"Hermione? Hermione!" I yelled, I couldn't believe it, O had just hit one of my best friends with my car. I was an idot. I pulled out my phone and called: an ambulance, Harry, and Hermione's mum, explaining the whole story to each of them. I kept trying to wake Hermione up, but she wouldn't wake up. The ambulance got there first. They checked her out. Then one of the girls walked over to me.

"Hello, my name is Amanda, I just wanted to let you know that she is in a coma, but she is alive," Amada told me.

"Thank you."

They loaded her up on a stretcher and got into an ambulance with me following behind. When we got there her mother was waiting for us.

"Is she okay? Is she going to live? Does she have any broken bones? Where is the guy that hit her?" she bombarded.

"Yes, she is fine. No, she doesn't have any broken bones. He is in the ambulance," Amanda said, answering each question as soon as Hermione's mum asked them.

"Okay. Thanks," she answered walking toward the ambulance. _oh no I'm dead meat,_ I thought. Hermione's mum caught before I could run away.

"Ron, why did you hit my daughter?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," I answered.

"Okay, fine," she said letting me go so that she could go find Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

_1 month_

Draco's POV

We had pretty much, settled in. I hadn't seen much of Hermione, actually, I haven't seen her at all, all have seen has been her brother and mother.

Then, one day, Hermione's mother was picked up in an ambulance. I got really worried.

So today I'm going to go see where Hermione is. I knocked on the door.

"Hello," Mrs. Granger said, while answering the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. I was wondering where Hermione is? I need to tell her something," I asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Hermione is in the hospital, she is in a coma."

"Which hospital?" I asked worriedly and hurriedly.

"The one just down the street."

I was running to my car. I drove a little over the sped limit, but oh well I need to get to that hospital as quick as possible. When I got there I went to the lady at the front desk.

"Which room is Hermione Granger in?" I asked still worried.

"Room 100."

"Thank you," I said well running to room 100 not caring if I bumped into anyone. When I entered the room, I saw her limp body on the bed, and just about busted into tears. I ran over to her side, bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Who did this to you? Why would someone do this to you?" I whispered cried into her ear.

"I did it, I didn't mean to. I lost control of the wheel," Ronald Weasley said from behind me, at the door.

I just about punched him, but I cooled myself off.

"What are you guys doing here? What am I doing here? Where am I and why am I here?" Hermione asked in a hoarse voice, just now coming out of her coma.

"Hermione," I said under my breath, staying very still.

"Draco, what are you doing here? I have to be dreaming," she said shacking her head as if it would wake her up.

"Hermione your not dreaming," I said smirking.

"No you're not. I hit you with my car and it put you in the coma you've been in for a month," Ron said speaking up.

"We moved back form the U.S. I just found out that you were here today. I'm so sorry I left," I said, whispering the last part.

"It's okay, Draco, and I forgive you," Hermione said smiling.

"I love you," I said under my breath.

"I love too."

Then I kissed her, it was the best kiss ever.


	6. Epilog

Epilog

3rd Person's POV

Hermione had gotten out of the hospital two days latter. She and Draco then started dating, again. Three years later Draco proposed to Hermione. They got married on May 27, the day his sister died hoping that she could see them and would be happy, too.

Harry and Ginny, and, Ron and Lavender got married. Hermione and Draco had Scorpius and Rose, there two lovely children. Harry and Ginny had two boys named Albus and James. Ron and Lavender had one boy and one girl named Hugo and Lily.

The children are attending a Hogwarts, all of them being muggle-borns. James, Roes and Roes' twin Scorpius are the oldest in fifth year. Albus is in third year. Hugo and his twin, Lily are in their first year.

**A/N: There will be a 2****nd**** book for James and Rose. I'm not sure when it will be up. And I am going on vacation this Monday so it will defiantly be after my vac. Hope everybody enjoyed.~**

**Katie **


End file.
